Hero of a Different Kind
by ThisHereGuy
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth just wanted a Merry Christmas...but they got more then they expected...(yes, it's pro-TR, read for yourself)


Hero of a Different Kind 

Hero of a Different Kind

by Tailspower5

Note: The story is from James's P.O.V.

Chapter 1- "The Holdiays"

It was Christmas time. Usually we would try a plan to capture Pikachu, but me, Jess and Meowth decided to to try to celebrate Christmas instead. We ditched our Team Rocket clothes for a while so we could dress up in more normal clothes. Jess wore a red sweater and blue sweatpants while I, er, wore a blue sweater and red sweatpants. We just seem to mismatch our clothes, like we do when we don our disguises, I guess.... 

Well, anyway, on with the story. We were walking down a street in Celadon City when an object in the Celadon City Market

caught Jessie's eye. It was a pair of beautiful golden earrings. Jessie kept gazing into the window, but Meowth got angry. 

"Hey!! Dis ain't time to look atta bunch of stupid things for your ears! We got other things to do!" Jessie whacked Meowth

away and kept looking into the window. 

Then Jess looked at me and asked, "James, don't you think they're beautiful?" 

I looked and saw them, two beautiful earrings that would probably look even more beautiful on Jessie. 

"They sure are", I reply. 

"It kinda reminds me of my ex-boyfriend", she said in near tears. Meowth and I just stared at her. 

"How's that?" I coughed. 

"Well…."

The second she said that word, Meowth and I were put into a flashback that was being narrated by Jessie. "A couple of years before I met you and Meowth, I had a boyfriend", she started off. "He was a total jerk. Anyway, I asked him a little before our first Christmas together if he would buy me a Christmas present. 'You, a present? Forget it!' the creep said, 'You mean nothing important or special to me! Why should I buy YOU a present?!' I cried myself into what seemed a fountain of tears and left him, but not without a firm slap to his face as I did so. If a boyfriend won't even buy his girlfriend a present on Christmas, why should he bother having a girlfriend?! I never really liked that jerk, anyway: he always called me a 'little pest'! On the bright side, though, times have changed…I've made friends, and the jerks I use to know are long gone." 

"Yes, Jessie, we are your friends", I said, as me and Jessie hugged Meowth. 

"So, where are we stayin' for the holidays?" asked Meowth. Just then, the "twerps" (Ash, Misty, Tracie and Brock, all

together) came down the street. 

I really hate those kids. They ruin our plans, they hurt me and Jessie's poor Pokemon, and they don't seem to think we're human.

I swear, you can't get much lower than that. 

"It's Team Rocket!" the lead twerp Ash cried. 

"Big surprise!" I said sarcastically. 

"What are you up to this time?" Misty asked, her Togepi waving happy as she spoke. 

Then Jessie said, "Hey, twerps, for once we don't wanna battle or anything." 

"Yeah. We just want a nice, happy Christmas!" Meowth said. 

"A happy Christmas? Sounds like they're telling the truth", said Brock, the only twerp with a brain. 

"Hey, what don't you stay with us? We have more than enough room!" said Tracie. 

Me, Jessie and Meowth just laughed. The last thing I wanna do this Christmas is be with my enemies. 

"Youse guys are kidding, right?" chuckled Meowth. 

"No", Ash said. Suddenly, we stopped laughing. 

"Well, I guess we'll stay with you twerps. But after December 25th, we hate you again!" said Jessie. 

"Dat's right!" Meowth added in. 

"Well c'mon then", said Misty, pulling my arm! Jessie and Meowth just walked, but I had to be pulled. How can Ash, Tracie

and Brock stand listening to her every day? If I had her as my partner, I would've quit Team Rocket a long time ago.... 

And so, after an eternal walk in the freezing weather, we made it. Little did I know, however, than the house the littlest twerp

was talking about was his own! Fortunately, Mrs. Ketchum doesn't know who we are, so it should be no problem being

accepted in, unless the twerps reveal us...for their sake, they better not, or it will be "Weezing, I choose you!" on them. Inside,

it looked cramped, but it was warm, and there was a TV and a fireplace and there was even a separate bedroom for me, Jessie and Meowth. And Mrs. Ketchum was really nice giving us free room and board. As much as I hate Ash (oh God, I said his name!), he had an OK house.... 

So the time seemed to flew by, as me, Jessie and Meowth seemed quite entertained watching TV and talking to the twerps and stuff, and soon we decided to head into the old sack. I wore my purple pajamas, Jessie wore her red ones, and Meowth wore his little green ones and a little night cap. Meowth was even happier that Misty let Togepi sleep with him! He fell asleep like a baby holding him in his arms, but Jessie and I weren't sleeping: we were talking.

"You know, this seems so out of touch for us! Hanging out with the twerps!" Jessie complained. 

"Oh stop it, Jess! In a few days, this will all clear up and we can go back to our freedom", I said. 

"Hey!" Ash barged in, still wearing his goofy clothes. "Lights out, Team Rocket!" 

Grrrrrr!!! We have real names you know, Ash! So, in threat he'd barge in again, we kept it down when me and Jessie talked. 

"Jessie, I hope this Christmas is much better than last year", I said, trying to comfort Jessie. It didn't, though, and it just

reminded her of that tragic Christmas where she found the truth about Santa Claus and that he wasn't a Jynx. It's been a long

time since she received a gift on Christmas, and with my empty pockets, it looks like the wait might be longer. 

"I think Christmas is stupid, anyway!" Jessie started yelling. "Love and happiness aren't what it's about: it's about selling cheesy

merchandise and measuring love for someone by the yen." 

I could understand how Jessie felt, all those years having socks as a form of an expensive present must be hard. 

But I had to question, "But what about spending the holidays with the ones you love? I always thought that was the most

important part of the holidays." 

Jessie was hit where it hurt. Although she never really liked the holidays, she loved being with her mother. "You're right, James", she said with assurance. Then she hugged me, but it was different: this was an emotional hug. All I could do was blush, as tears ran down Jessie's face. 

_Your mother may not be here now, but at least we have each other still. Me, you, and Meowth _I thought to myself.

"Sorry for being a crybaby, James", Jessie frowned.

"Jessie, you're not being a crybaby. You're just upset about your mother....", I said. 

I knew she missed her, and I did too. And so we went to bed, with Christmas Eve just one day away.... 

Chapter 2- "The Chase"

It was Christmas Eve. The sun shown into an open window, and as I looked outside, a new, beautiful fallen batch of snow had

fallen into Mrs. Ketcham's backyard. Too bad she won't be able to raise vegetables for quite a while. Anyway, as I walked

downstairs, where I saw everyone in the kitchen eating pancakes. Looks like they didn't wake me up. 

"Oh, sorry James, we forgot to call you", said Ash, looking evilly happy. 

"We figured you wanted to sleep in", added Misty. 

Sleep in, on Christmas Eve, probably the busiest day of the year for shopping for Christmas stuff?? Yeah, I would LOVE that.

But then I remember...I have no money! 

As Mr. Mime swept the kitchen floor, Brock asked me something. 

"Coming shopping with us, James?" he questioned. 

"How? He has no money!" said Meowth. 

"Poor James...", said the twerp Misty. 

"That's OK. We'll give you some of yours!" said Tracie, "And some for you too, Jessie!" 

Jessie and I lit up like Christmas trees. We were SO happy!! In fact, I was SO happy that I hugged Misty, and Jessie

hugged Tracie (someone we really try to avoid: touching Traice). A few hours later, we put on our winter clothes and were off.... 

Unsurprisingly, we came to Celadon City, the biggest Mart on this side of the Pokemon world. The store strecthed so high it

made the Empire State Building look almost minisculine in measure. 300 floors of stuff to buy, from Pokemon to clothes to video games to whatever else fed a person's interest. I gazed at the wide selection of things to buy, then the twerp Ash pointed out the obvious by saying, "We're here at Celadon Mart!" 

Jessie and I were then handed 5000 yen each to spend.

"Spend it wisely!" Misty said. "We will!" Jessie and I together said in happy harmony. 

The door opened automatically when we went inside, and like most stores during this time of year, corny Christmas carols from 45 years ago played as mobs of people shopped for presents. I'd perfer the Team Rocket motto, but this is time for shopping, not for music bashing! So I looked around the store, and to my surprise, I found the earrings Jessie was looking at earlier! They were on sale at 5000 yen (!!) but when I was about to get them, an unfortunately familiar face grabbed them. 

"Merry Christmas!" he sarcastically stretched out his vocal cords in his horrid voice. It was Butch! 

"Butch, what are you doing here?!" I said in anger. 

"Sheesh, can a guy just buy a present for his partner?" he replied. 

"But I saw this first!" I grabbed the earrings from him. 

"Too bad!" Butch said and took them back. 

"They're mine, Butch!" 

"No, they're mine!" 

"Mine!" 

"Mine!" 

Ugh...we were acting a bunch of 17-year-old babies. I wanted to get out before the twerps saw me. So I thought of a lie, and

thought of one quick, as they once said in some Dr. Seuss book. 

"Look, a Mew!" I quickly said, pointing to the north. "Where?" asked the stupid Butch. I grabbed the earrings from his hand and ran like a Pikachu. 

It didn't last long, as I quickly found out he wasn't as dumb as I thought. Butch chased me around the store like a raging Rhyhorn, and it wouldn't be long before I'd lose my breath. Sheesh, for someone who once portrayed Joe Camel, I had no idea Butch was such an athlete, running like a mad sprinter. I managed to escape, though, by getting into a giant mob in the store. I then ran to the cash register, payed my money, and made it out of the store and went to the outside world. But Butch was still after me even then! Fortunately I had my Meowth balloon for backup behind an alley, so I used it and took off. Butch just waved his fist at me and yelled some swear words.

"So long sucker!" were my only words as I flew away in the Meowth Balloon. 

Chapter 3- "Evil Twin" 

As I flew away in the Meowth Balloon, I noticed something in the distance: a mountain?! Being 200 feet in the air, I knew that mountains weren't the rarest sight in the world, but since when has there been one right near Pallet Town??

I decided to steer the balloon into the mountain and see for myself just what was going on. Man, though, was it FAR: it took nearly 2 hours to fly there, pretty slow for the Meowth balloon to get to a destination. When I got there, I couldn't land precisely, so a giant was made as my landing space onto the mountain. The impact hit me pretty hard, but the snow cushioned it somewhat. 

"A mountain near Pallet Town..." I spoke to myself, looking up towards the mountain. I saw something in the sky, though....maybe a new Pokemon! Maybe... 

Narrator: Far under the mountain, a man, drawn in the traditional Pokemon style, is looking above with his telescope. The man is in his 40s, has gray hair, black eyes, and wears glasses. His voice sounds like Mewtwo's. 

"What is a boy doing up here?!" he said, looking at James through the telescope from away. "Looks like I'll have to use my Pokemon to get rid of him..." 

James again: Meanwhile, I was looking around, somewhat enjoying the scenery, when a giant Houndoom came before me! 

"Weezing, I choose you!" I quickly rushed. Then I told it to use Smog on the Houndoom. It worked, and the Houndoom couldn't see. Then I used Victreebel (after my head was free, of course) and it blew Houndoom away with Razor Leaf. The guy got furious at this. 

He steamed, "That kid was just lucky!" He then felt calmer and said, "But as long as he's here, he's trapped. He thinks he's on an island but he's actually on my holographic image of a mountain. He's actually walking on the steel rings of my ship! My giant ship!! I'll use him to lure his friends and then my revenge will be complete! I, Diovanni, will do what my twin brother could never do because he knew he couldn't and decided to be nice to the three of the instead: I will get rid of Jessie, James and Meowth!"

Meanwhile, back in Pallet Town, everyone had just come home from a long day of shopping. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracie and Jessie were each holding 2 or 3 bags of stuff in their hands. The bags were placed on the floor, and so did they, watching the currently running television Christmas show. 

"And now we return to the Pokemon Christmas Carol!" the T.V. went.

"This is so stupid!" said Jessie, Meowth nodding in agreement.

"It's funny!" said Ash. Everyone else got sweatdrops. 

"Whatever you say", Tracie remarked with sarcasm. 

"Hey, I just remembered something. Did anyone see James??" asked Misty. "He didn't come home with us..." 

"WHAT??! JAMES IS GONE?!" Jessie asked in a very loud voice. Ash was startled to see Jessie this worried about her partner.

"You miss your one and only, huh?" Brock slyly said. 

"Shove it, twerp! I just got to find James!" 

"But Jessie, you can't! Think about the storm we're supposed to get tonight", Ash said trying to hold her back. 

"I don't care. I'm not celebrating Christmas without James!" Jessie frowned. The next thing Ash and friends knew, she and Meowth were out the door. After Ash suggested they follow them, they went out too. Mrs. Ketchum said to stay with them, but they didn't listen. She and Mr. Mime were the only ones in the house now... 

Chapter 4- "To the Rescue"

As soon as the eight (Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracie, Jessie, Meowth, Pikachu, Togepi) ran outside, they saw a "mountain" far behind Pallet Town. 

"How are we gonna get there??" twerpy Ash asked.

"We have no flying Pokemon", said Tracie. 

Just then, out of nowhere, Ash's Pidgeot came. Kinda like with Charizard, it seems to know when Ash is in danger…

"Pidgeot!" Ash smiled when he saw his Pidgeot, quickly running over to give it a hug.

"You'll give us a ride, right Pidgeot?" asked Misty. 

"Pidgeoto!" it replied happily. 

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracie, Pikachu and Togepi got onto the giant bird and flew away. Poor Jessie and Meowth were left behind... 

"Grrrr!" hissed Meowth. "I've always hated those brats than Square One!" 

"Mime mime!" a voice shouted. 

"Huh? What's Mr. Mime doin' here?" asked Meowth. 

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" it went. Jessie and Meowth started glowing in red and blue auras, respectively. The next they knew, they were teleported right next to James. 

"Musta been its Teleport attack..." Meowth commented. 

And so, for the first time in hours, I saw Jessie. 

"Jessie!!" I said running up to her, slightly crying as I ran up and hugged her. "I'm glad to see you again!" 

"Can it Romeo!" interrupted Meowth. "Why are you here anyway?!" 

"I was wondering why this mountain was here. I don't remember it being here before, so I took a balloon up here to look around..." 

"Maybe you forgot it was dere", Meowth snapped. 

"I think I would notice something bigger than Pallet Town being here if I saw it! The only other explanation is if this isn't a real mountain.." 

"Not a mountain?? Then what is it?" questioned Jessie. 

"I wish I knew", I said. 

"Hey! Dey're the twerps!" Meowth pointed out. So it was the twerps. Big whoop. I would say our motto at this time, but I refuse to..."

Jessie, however, seemed content at starting it. "To protect the world from devastation..." 

"I don't wanna say it: I need a vacation!" 

Jessie hit me on the head and I was forced to continue the motto. I know that hit isn't JUST a hit, it's something more... 

With no emotion, I started off the motto. "To unite all peoples from within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." 

"To extend our reaches to the stars above." 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" Now I was feeling better! No wonder we say it so much…it makes us so happy!

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! Dat's right!" 

The twerps clapped. A little. VERY little. Well, it's not my fault if they can't appreciate our motto. 

"Remember, we're friends this time", the head honcho twerp said. 

"Turn your backs on us, and off of here you go!" added Misty. 

"To 200 feet below!" additionally added Brock. 

"Pika pika pika!" said you-know-who. 

"All we do is say our motto and you think we're bad?!" Jessie was getting angry. Meowth was too... 

"C'mon, guys, stop it!" My partners continued yelling. 

"PLEASEEEE STOP!!" They still wouldn't stop! So at the top of my lungs, I bursted... 

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS RIGHT NOW!!" 

Everyone stopped. "Good. Now, let's climb to the top of this mountain and see if anyone's up there." 

"Why climb it?" Ash questioned. "Are there rare Pokemon to capture up there?"

"Ash, stop thinking of Pokemon!" Misty yelled. 

"It's not 100% of what life's about", said Tracie. "And that's something we can all agree on."

"Amen to that, Tracie", said Brock.

"QUIET!!!" I yelled. 

"Whatta bunch of babies! We should go climb without dem!" Meowth suggested to me. 

"Yeah. Me, Jess and Meowth will go alone." 

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" a voice shouted. "BECUASE NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!!!!" 

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The mountain scenery disappeared, and the ship actually became the flying machine it really was. 

"I want to meet you", the voice said again. And before I knew it, all of us were trapped in these rubber balls and floated up towards a door opened inside the machine. When we got inside, we were crammed into these cages and released from the rubber balls.

"Hey! Let us out!" Ash the twerp shouted, rattling the cage.

"Pika pika pika!" 

"Dis is no way to treat a Meowth!" 

When we made it inside, the room we landed in was full of high-tech crap, like in Mewtwo's lab. The room flashed with beautiful colors everywhere, and paintings of various Pokemon hung on the wall. A picture of a guy who looked like Giovanni in black was the main painting, and instead of our boss's Persian, there was a Mew. That's right….a Mew!

"Glad you all could come", the voice said, getting louder and louder by each step he made to us. 

"Who are you?" Jessie demanded. 

"Yeah!" added Tracie. "Reveal yourself!"

The man emerged from the shadows and showed himself. "I am Diovanni. I am the evil brother of Giovanni." 

"If you're the evil brother of Giovanni", Ash commented. "Then shouldn't you technically be nice??"

"No!" Diovanni shouted, banging his arm against the ship wall. "I am the MORE evil brother of Giovanni, happy?!" 

"Giovanni's not evil", simultaneously pointed out Jessie, James, and Meowth. "He's just misunderstood."

"Where have you been all these years?" asked Brock. 

Diovanni began a flashback. "It started about 10 or so years ago. Our mother, Madame Boss, was the current leader of Team Rocket. She ruled with such a tight grip it could strangle you to death. One day one of her members, Miyamoto, was sent to the mountains to look for some dumb Pokemon called Mew. I wasn't allowed to question my mother's authority of why she would want such a stupid thing, but she must have her reasons. Well, a little later after that, Miyamoto was said to have died and soon my own mother died. I was supposed to be the leader of Team Rocket, but my brother, my kinder, nicer brother, the one who kissed up to mom all those years, became the leader of Team Rocket. My mother always liked him more, and so he, not myself, became the leader of TR. Now I plan to do something my goody-goody brother could never do..." Diovanni then pointed to me, Jess and Meowth. "Kill you three excuses for Team Rocket agents!"

"Not if I kill you!" Jess said in anger. "Your stupid mother cost me a happy childhood and my mother! You're going to go down, you ungrateful S.O.B.!!!" 

"Giovanni was never trying to kill us in the first place!" I yelled at Diovanni. "He respects us all his fellow Rockets!"

"Ha! Respect? Mothers? You're a couple of fools! And to think you're Team Rocket agents!" Diovanni laughed. "I'll tell you what: if you can beat my most powerful Pokemon, I'll let you all go!" 

Jessie nodded. I would suggest she not battle, but no one wants to mess with a girl when she's angry, especially Jessie! We were all released from our cages, and Jessie stood on one side of the room while Diovanni was about 20 feet away. We all stood behind Jessie. 

"I choose Arbok!" was her first command. Diovanni just laughed. 

"Piece of cake", he said, laughing at her. "Now here comes MY storngest Pokemon! Go!" 

Chapter 5- Diovanni...

Boy, was Jessie P.O.'d at Diovanni. She certainly looked really angry, from the second her Arbok came out of its Pokeball to the point where Brock said "Let the battle begin!" Knowing Jessie, I thought she could win, until I saw what came out of that ball was a little white cat with a long tail with purple tints at the end. I knew what it was the moment I saw it: a Mew!! The Pokemon Jessie's mother Miyamoto searched for many years ago by Madame Boss!

"Arbok! Poison Sting!" 

"Mew! Psychic!" 

The instant Diovanni told Mew to use Psychic, it was over. He won. 

Diovanni was just laughing at the poor Arbok K.O.'d on the ground. "You should know better than to mess around with me!" 

Jessie growled. "Business, eh?! Sitting on your ass and stealing things counts as business?!" 

"You don't care about anyone!" said Ash. "You knew Mew could have beaten Arbok before the match even started!" 

"Actually, I knew that Arbok was a poison type, so I sent out a Pokemon strong against it! Why else would I wait for my opponent to attack first?" 

I was mad now....REAL MAD. "You're just a monster!!!" I shouted. 

Diovanni was angry now too. He got out this big ol' laser gun. 

"See this gun?" he said. "It would turn you into a frozen statue the second I hit you with it, James." 

"Ha! I bet that thing couldn't freeze water!" I chuckled, not realizing what the hell I was saying as I did so. 

"James, ya lunatic!" cried Meowth. "Don't do it! You'll end being a frozin' Popsicle!" 

Even the twerps felt my sympathy. "Enemy or friend, the world is for us to enjoy!" said Ash. 

"Not for poor James! Time to make a detour to hell!"Diovanni said, blasting a shot at me! But Jessie jumped in the way and stopped me from getting hit. 

"Looks like I should try again", Diovanni muttered. But Meowth dodged the next blast for me too! 

As he kept blasting for James, others dodged for him. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Tracie all protected me. Please don't ask why. 

"Darn it! Out of ammo!" Diovanni said. 

"How could you be so mean?!!" I cried. 

With those icy blasts, all my friends, and enemies, were gone. I had no one else left: just an evil clone of my boss and a white, hovering cat. 

"You've frozen and killed all the friends I have ever cared or loved, and now you and your stupid zepplin sized ego are going to take over the world. Well guess what, I won't let you!" 

Diovanni just laughed. "You think YOU can beat me?" 

"I once heard that one person could make all the difference. I once learned that it takes only one person to make a stand. If you believe in yourself, you can do anything you want to. I will rid the world of evil like you!"

"Ha! ONE person?!" Diovanni laughed. "You're just one person in the world of millions better and smarter than you. You THINK you can make a difference??"

"I'll show you!" I growled. "Go, Weezing!" 

"Weezeeeeeing!" 

"Weezing, Tackle that Mew!" 

"Weezeeeee!!" 

I saw my Weezing Tackle that lousy cat....and WIN!! 

"What the…??!!!" Diovanni said in shock. "I taught Mew the best attacks around. How could it have lost?" 

"Love. I love and cherish my Weezing. I make it fight, I care for it, I make sure it's as strong on the inside as it is on the outside! Unlike you, sheer power will never beat anyone! Without heart and courage, you're just a power-hungry hypocrite!" 

"Is that so?!! Well, take THIS!!!!!" I was getting scared....Diovanni sent a self-destruct button on his machine and flew away on Mew. The ship would explode in 30 seconds!!! 

"Weeeeezzzzeeee!!" Weezing was terrified! 

I was just shaking, when I heard a voice, no, voices, inside of me. 

The first sounded like Jessie. "You can do it, James!" 

The second was Meowth's. "You act like a coward most of da time, but ya showed a lotta guts against Diovanni!" 

The twerps even came into my head, in the order of Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracie. 

"Evil or not evil, everyone deserves a place to live on our planet." 

"A planet where we can get along." 

"Commune with nature." 

"And it can all start with the power of one person." 

"Yeah! It can start with just one!" I said. I took the rope hanging from the ceiling of the ship, tied it to a Nidoking statue, then I started my descend down the ship to the ground hundreds of feet below (pretty darn long rope, ne?). Weezing quickly pushed my friends from above, and I grabbed them as they fell. I managed to grasp Jessie, Meowth, Brock, and Pikachu, but it seems I "forgot" to grab Ash, Misty, and Tracie. When they all came down, I returned Weezing right before the ship exploded. Diovanni and Mew, whom I saw from below, were blown away from the explosion and "dinged" off into the distance. 

"At least I made it..." My two best friends were still frozen. I started to sob when I felt a touch on me. 

"Leave me alone!" I first said, until I saw who patted me. It was an angel! 

"Oh, I'm sorry", I said. slightly blushing. The angel had long blonde hair, ligh blue eyes, a halo on the top of her head, wore a long white dress and was about my height. She also had beautiful, featherly wings 

"Hey! Are you an angel?" 

She just giggled. "Yes." 

"You did a good thing", she said to me, holding my hands. 

"I did??" I barely managed to say. 

The beautiful angel continued. "You saved your friends by risking your own life. That was very brave of you." 

"Really??" 

" And this kind of bravery should not go without a reward." 

All of a sudden, the blue ice crystals that my friends were trapped in melted away. 

"You did that?!!" I said in exclamation! 

"Yes, James. Now I must go." 

"But why?" 

"There are others in the world who need my service James. You were one of them." 

I was still red in the face. "Are all angels as beautiful as you are?" I asked. 

The angel blushed and giggled. "You're very kind. But I must go. Remember James: care for all of those you love." 

With these words, the angel flew away. At the same time, everyone awoke. 

"Jessie!!" I shouted the name of my own angel, cries coming down my face as I ran. I hugged her when I got to her. 

"Loveboids", Meowth commented. 

Epilogue

It was Christmas morning at the Ketcham house. But it wasn't for me, Jessie and Meowth. We decided to split and celebrate our own little Christmas. 

"Thanks for da tuna, guys!" Meowth said, purring at us happily. 

"You're welcome", Jessie and I said to Meowth. Now it was time to give my sweetheart her present. 

"For you", I said to her. Jessie opened the red Pokeballs gift-wrapping and blushed at my present of golden earrings. 

"Oh, James, they're beautiful", she said in a heavenly voice. 

Then Jessie handed me my present, which had gift-wrapping paper of little Pikachus and Squirtles. 

"Mistletoe??" I questioned. 

"I'll take that", Meowth slyly said, putting the mistletoe over the two of us. 

"See why, James?" 

"See what, Jess..." 

Before I could finish my sentence, Jessie smacked me right on the lips, and not with a frying pan either! 

"Merry Christmas Jessie!" 

"Merry Christmas James!" 

"Merry Christmas, Loveboids!" chimed in Meowth. 

Jessie knocked Meowth about 100 feet away, and we continued to kiss....WITHOUT mistletoe. 

"May our best years be filled with happiness", I said to Jessie. 

"With you, it will be possible", replied Jessie. 

Meowth took out a little sign and wrote on it with black pen. It read out "The End" and the screen faded out, with Jessie and

James kissing as new fallen snow began to fall. 

TailsPower5: Well, how did you like it? This is my first try at a Rocketshippy story.


End file.
